Iwatodai Ghoul
by Walking In Rainy Days
Summary: Minato badly injured in accident on Moonlight Bridge and have a ghoul organ transplant on him has an experiment by a doctor without him knowing of it. Years later when he came back to his hometown, Iwatodai, he was already a famous ghoul called 'Black Hoodie'. Short Story.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: ****It just a short story, I get this idea when reading Tokyo Ghoul manga, at first I just ignore it, but I can't focus writing TFIMW, all I had in my mind was this story, so I decide to write this first so that I can focus writing TFIMW. And like always sorry for bad grammar, spelling, etc. I'm not too good with English.**

* * *

They're coming home from their parent friend party. It was fun, they meet a lot of new people. Minato and Minako having so much fun, they playing with some kids, eating candy, and sometimes playing prank on adult, they get reprimanded though in the end, but all in all it was so much fun. Before they going home there this was nice lady gave them chocolate, which they happily accept and eat in their parent car on the way home.

It was almost midnight when they reach Moonlight Bridge. Minako singing with her mother, as for Minato he looked at moon in awe, the moon was full. It was so beautiful he thought. Then suddenly there explosion, car in front of them flipped to their direction making their dad divert their car. That sudden movement make their car crash with another car from side, after that there another explosion this time those explosion hit their car.

Minato all this time since he heard those explosion hugging Minako in protective manner, while Minako cowering in Minato arms. When explosion hit their car, their car window broke and those shard hit Minato back, made him grimace in pain, but he still protect Minako. They struggle to get out of the car, after they get out, their car with their parent inside explode, sending them flying several feet.

Minako unconscious because the shook, as for Minato he still retain his consciousness. He staggered toward where Minako was. Minato sighed in relief when he saw Minako was okay, just unconscious. Then Minato looked at their parent car, what he saw made him traumatized to the extent that make him kill all his emotion, become a emotionless person.

Minato just standing there starring at his parent dead body. From a far he can heard someone firing gun, a roar, another explosion and some of car being thrown away by something. All of a sudden in front of Minato there a black figure, he can't make that figure appearance because as soon as that black thing near him, he was stabbed by something. Minato looked at where he was stabbed, it was his stomach, by that thing sword and collapsed to ground. Before losing consciousness he saw a blonde girl, with red headphones muttering something while looked at them.

* * *

"Now all I need is a body that I can experimented on…" muttering someone.

"Doctor Kanou! We need your help! There's this kid that need an operation immediately!" Said a nurse to him.

Hearing this he smiled inwardly, 'I can use this kid as my experiment, creating a ghoul from human.'

* * *

It has been 2 days since he leave hospital. When he first woke up he found Minako sleeping beside him with swollen eyes. She must be crying the whole time, he thought. His parent has been buried when he still unconscious.

He staring at sky, they're parent already dead, they're alone now.

"Minato say aaaah~" It's Minako, trying to feed him again.

Since he woke up, he never ate anything, the food just disgusting for him, smell alone enough to make him cringe. He tried to eat it first, but throw it up immediately after entering his mouth.

He looked at food in front of him, then lay down and covered himself with a blanket.

"Minato! Don't sleep! You need to eat your food!" Yelling his twin, he just ignore it. He not going to eat that thing. He can hear Minako sighed, "Fine! If you don't eat it, I will eat your food!" Threaten Minako, "I don't care," he reply to her then he hear sound of someone eat. "Hmm! Delicious! Are you sure Minato don't want this delicious food~?" He didn't reply, and this make frustrated Minako.

"At least eat something Minato… If you don't like hospital food, then I can buy you something else to eat. Don't worry about money I will use my saving. So please eat, Minato."

"I'm not hungry Minako. I'm going to sleep, please don't disturb me," with that he ended conversation and starting sleeping.

* * *

After leaving hospital, 8 days later.

* * *

He was in his room, clutching his stomach. He hungry. Really really hungry. He hasn't eat anything, after leaving hospital, their being adopted by their other relatives, and move from their hometown to their relatives house in other town. In their relative house he tried to eat something, but the food taste is no different than hospital, disgusting. Whenever they asked him is he already eat or not he will lie and tell them he already eat. And when dinner came he always say that he already eat first and then lock himself in his room.

He can hear his stomach sound, asking for food. He standing up, grabbing his black jacket and start to walk out room, 'Maybe a little walk can make me forget about my hungry.'

When he put on his shoes, he hear someone footstep behind him, he looks back, it was Minako.

"Where are you going?" She ask him.

"I'm just going for a little walk."

"It's already 3 p.m. you know, Auntie will angry if you come home late."

"I won't."

Then he opening door and proceed to walk outside but stopped when he feel someone grabbing his jacket. "Minato…" He looked at Minako, "You looks pale, are you okay?"

He stare at Minako and for some odd reason, Minako looks delicious. He shook his head, "I'm okay… Don't worry, Minako." Minako let go of her hand, "If you say so…" He leave and close the door.

* * *

He didn't know where he go. He just want to forget his hungry stomach and walked aimlessly. Then he found a park and sit on a swing. He looked around the park, that park full of children below his age, playing with their friends and supervised by their each parents.

He staring at them. 'That kid so fat, his meat must be tasty, that kid looks good too. But they're just a side dish, the main dish is the big one, their parents.' He gasped. What was he thinking!? Eating them!? They're human! But... They looked tasty... No! They're human, human don't eat other human. The one who eat human was a ghoul. But did he really a human...? No normal human can survive not eat this long.

He shook his head. He was a normal human, he was a normal human, he was a normal human. He keep repeat those words inside his head.

After that he looked at them again, this time what he looked was not a human, but a meat playing in park. There was a big meat, a little meat, a thin meat, a fat meat. There's a lot of meat in front of him. Drooling, he standing up from swing, he swayed toward those delicious meats, but in midway his nose smell something. He stopped, sniffing, when he found where those smell come from, he running toward that smell.

The closer he is to that smell, more and more saliva coming out. But he didn't care he keep running toward that smell, when passing near a mirror, he catch a glimpse his right eye change, become black and red. He just shrugged it off thinking it was his hungers playing trick with him, making him see things.

* * *

When he got there, he saw a old man carrying two bodies each in his shoulder, those two bodies didn't have head. That old man looked at him, then he smile, "Are you hungry, kid?" At this point Minato realize what that old man referring, as he saw that old man eyes, it was kakugan. He saw in some articles that say ghoul eyes was black and red, unlike human eyes. He take a step back, he didn't want to be eaten by a ghoul. It's not like he was scared, he didn't want to leave Minako alone.

"Are you going to eat me?" He ask him.

That old man smile, "Why would I eat you?"

"Because you're a ghoul," he said while starring that old man eyes.

"Didn't you a ghoul too?"

"I'm not."

"Then why you have a kakugan?"

"Huh?"

That statement shock him, he was a ghoul?He have a kakugan? No way.

That old man seeing he was silent after that question, pointed at nearby car, "Why don't you see it yourself?"

He walk toward that car and see his own reflection. What he saw shocked him, his right eye, his sclera turned black his pupil was red. It was like a ghoul eyes.

"Why I have a kakugan? I'm human…" He asked that old man.

That old man just silent, not answering his question. He looked like he was thinking something. But thinking again, if he doesn't know why he have a ghoul eye, then that mean, no one know why. But that old man question next surprised him, "Are you recently taking an operation?"

"Yes, about two weeks ago. Why you know?"

That old man didn't answer his question again, just raised his eyebrow.

"Kid, you're a half human and half ghoul." He said looking straight to his eyes, that old man face looks serious. He just silent for a while after hearing this. 'Why he assuming me a ghoul? On top of that a half ghoul and half a human? I'm just a normal human!' Then he looked at his reflection, he can clearly see his black and red right eye, 'But… No normal human have a bakugan in his right eye. Maybe I was a ghoul, after all.' That also explain why he wanted to eat those people in park.

"Here. Eat this," that old man tossed him some part of that corpse body. He caught it and gulped, it was looked so delicious and starting to drooling again.

"Eat it, you can't underestimate ghoul hunger, kid. Beside you have a human family, right?" and with that statement, he wolf down that meat. He doesn't care anymore if it was human he eating, he was a ghoul after all, right? And he didn't want to eat Minako because he was hungry, Minako was his sister. His only real family left after their parent dead.

After eating all that, he was panting. It was so delicious, the taste was so different than those disgusting thing called food he eat before. But he still hungry, it was not enough. He looked at those remaining corpse that was held by that old man.

"Still hungry? Quit appetite you have there." He tossed that another meat, this time a whole human body. He doesn't hesitate this time, he ate it vigorously. For a while all it was just a munching sound that can be hear.

After finished eating his face and hands covered with blood. Seeing this that old man chuckle. "You need to clean your face and hands kid." He just nodded and clean his face and hands with his handkerchief. Then he threw away that handkerchief that full of blood now.

"Kid, come to town square tomorrow at 12 p.m., I'll tell you everything about ghoul," he said then leave without hearing his answer. 'Guess I dont have another choice. Besides I need that information if I want to survive.'

He's not going to die, he will live, protecting his sister. He not gonna let anyone harm his sister, either it was human or ghoul he will kill it if it endangering his sister.

* * *

Next day.

* * *

After meeting with that old man, they go to a deserted place. They introduce to each other first when arrive at that place, that old man name was Yoshimura, he was a manager from a coffee shop called Anteiku in his hometown, Iwatodai.

That day for 1 month that old man, Yoshimura become his sensei. He teach everything about ghoul, how to fight, pretending to eat human food, how to control your kakugan, using your kagune, how to make a good coffe and most important of all that was about The Commission of Counter Ghoul.

After all of that he teach him how to fight, training under him was like hell. He was strict when come to battle training, all of his training menu was crazy, but he still do it without much protest. He wanted to become strong, to protect his sister. The second week they go to a shop that run by a ghoul to make a mask for him to use. They keep training till end of month. Before his sensei back to Iwatodai, he gave him mask that they made before as a parting gift with some high quality coffee beans.

* * *

Several years later.

* * *

He was sitting on train with Minako now. This past years was so hectic, after his sensei leaves starting to training alone. And once in a month he would be hunting for food. At first he was just hunting for human corpse, but as time goes he starting to eat other ghoul. It was starting when he move to another relatives house and some of ghoul in there have a feeding ground. So when he hunting for food they attacked him, saying that he invaded their territory, so he have no choice but to fight. Thanks for all his training he manage to win a fight and kill them. And when he see their corpse he feel it was a waste and eat them, it was coarse and disgusting but it was better than human food. After eating them he feel like he was becoming a bit strong. That make him think, 'If he eat more ghoul meat is he gonna be more strong?' So testing his theory whenever there a ghoul attacking him he would kill and eat them. And his theory was right he was becoming strong each time he eat ghoul, his kagune becoming strong and have another shape that like an armor.

They always moved to another relatives every one year. After moved about two times he starting use his mask, his mask was black, covering from the neck down to the bottom of his eyes. His mask have a headphone attached to it, he requested it to that woman made his mask. The headphone was big enough to cover all his ears, have a black color, actually his mask part was all black. To bad that mask didn't cover his left eye, so he calling that woman to make him an eyepatch for his left eye. He didn't another ghoul beside his sensei want to find out he was a half ghoul and half human. Oh yeah he wearing wig too to cover his blue hair, not much everyone have blue hair like him. His wig was black and it's quiet long, so it was like a girl wig. And with his petite body and always wearing black hoodie, he was mistaken as a girl for some ghoul and member CCG. That was a good thing for him, that's mean his identity wouldn't be revealed if they mistaken his gender.

Speaking CCG they're quite annoying, always interrupting him whenever he hunting for food. It always hard to fight them when they targeting you. It was just a accident, he didn't mean to kill those members CCG. He was fighting this strong Ukaku ghoul then they suddenly appear when he released his kagune and when his kagune attacking that ghoul they right behind him, when miss, his kagune hit those guys instead. So they're friends assuming he attacking them on purpose and starting to hunt him since that day. Damn that ghoul for avoiding his attacks. At least in the end he manage to kill that ghoul and grown a Ukaku kagune after eating her. Now he have two kagune, Rinkaku and Ukaku. Oh yeah those CCG guys give him a nickname.

Thinking again, that nickname was stupid, 'I mean just because he wearing all black and always wearing a hoodie doesn't mean they can name him 'Black Hoodie'! Who was the one suggesting that ridiculous name!?' He sighed, there's no use thinking over about a nickname. Oh yeah it seems that he was an S ghoul now. That last fight with them make his rating increase, from B to S.

He shook his head and looked at Minako sleeping face, she has been sleeping this whole time. She must be really tired, he caressed her cheek, "I will protect you Minako, no matter what happens, I will always protect you."

* * *

It has been few days since they arrived in Iwatodai, they live in coed dormitory. When they first arrive it was midnight and this pink girl, Yukari, pointed a gun to them. It turned out that gun was fake, even though it was real and she fired at them, he would protect Minako. With his ghoul body that gun bullet wouldn't affect him. The hard part was to explain why he hadn't injured. Still he glad that was not a real gun.

* * *

He was walking in Paulownia mall alone, Minako and Junpei already inviting him to ge here before but he refuse it, he prefer to go alone. When looking around he saw his sensei.

"Sensei!" He called him.

"Ah, Minato-kun. It's been few years isn't?"

"Yes is it."

"Haha yes, but you changed so much, become much taller, still have those petite body but with some muscle. And you growing your hair, was is it they call? Emo?"

"Yes, so what your doing here, sense?"

"Still quiet and to the point I see. Remember I tell you before I have a coffe shop in Iwatodai? I just finished buying some coffee beans and going to go there. Wanna come?"

He nodded and they walk toward his sensei coffee shop. When they entered he can smell some ghoul and human in his sensei cafe. 'Sensei once said he serve both ghoul and human customer…'

"Welcome! Oh, it was you manager," they greeted by a blue haired girl with same hairstyle to him when they entered cafe.

"Who's that?" She pointed at him, "He's my pupil, Touka-chan. Gather everyone I will introduce him to all fo you. He will work at our café from now on."

Hearing this he staring at his sense and he ignore his starring, 'He didn't say anything about working in here! He just inviting him!', he regrets now calling his sensei in the first place, it was a bad choice.

"Now go change your clothes Minato-kun, there some uniform left in your size in upstair," he staring at his sensei again, but he just ignored him, "Yes…"

After finished changing his clothes he go down, and there several people in front of him. Touka girl that greet them before, a guy with black hair and eyepatch, a long black haired girl, a guy that's looked stupid with brown hair, and his sensei.

"He's name Minato Arisato, he will work with us from now. Touka-chan, Kaneki-kun, please teach him how to serve customer, he already now ho to make coffee so please just teach him that."

"Ck.. Another work," said that Touka girl.

"Yes, manager!" Answer that eye patch guy with enthusiasm. Then he walked toward him and held out his hand, "My name Kaneki Ken, nice to meet you Minato-kun." He shook his hand, "Likewise…"

"Welcome to Anteiku, Minato-kun!"

* * *

**A/N:** _About Minato Persona, if you wondering, he will just have Death Arcana, and other two other arcana. Alice his default Persona. Minako will be the wildcard, he will be Minako Death S. Link. And he didn't have Thanatos and other ultimate Persona when you completting S. Link. And he indenty will be revealed to other SEES member when Shinjiro joined them. That time he was attacked by Strega when walking from shrine with Minako to dorm ( thing) and Minato with all SEES member are about to going to Tartarus that time too, so they see this and was about to help them, but their to far away from them and the time they arrive it would be late. So When Takaya firing his gun at Minako, Minato use his ghoul speed to protect Minako and kill Takaya. At first they shocked about this and rejected him, Minako on other hand didn't care if his brother a ghoul or not, Minato still her brother after all. In the end Minato leave SEES, and member SEES regret it later and Minato will come back when Ikutsuki betrayed them and kill him. After that he come back to SEES. He an SSS ghoul now, have all kagune and strongest ghoul in Iwatodai. _

_Thanks for reading! I will continue write TFIMW now! Until next time!_


End file.
